Hinata Chunnin Battle
by DarkEmperorAngel
Summary: Please tell me what i can improve on my writing or do you think its fine as is? Leave a quick review. It only takes ten seconds and it would really help me out a lot. Thank you!


The Chunin exams were today. Hinata jolted upwards on her bed and threw her blankets aside. She practically bolted out of her bedroom to the bathroom. Prepared, she darted out the two sided doors all the way to the academy.

When she arrived, she sat down in a seat near the middle of the classroom.

* * *

The oversized bill board over the battefield sped into a frenzy. It was listing the contestants to compete against each other. It slowed down than stopped on two names.

'Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga'

At viewing her competant, Hinata fear rose ten fold as her heart started to thump rapidly in her chest like a hammer beating down nails into a chalkboard.

"So, it's faith, i see." Neji, a browned haired boy in a white kimono with brown shinobo sandals whispered, just barely enough to be audible.

He smirked a little as he said."Give up Hinata. You stand no match against me. You're weak. You're shaking-" He watched as her legs trembled under his words," You're sweating. Much an embarassment to Hyuga Clan to see the Hyuga eldest in such a battered state." Neji charmed her than his eyes turned dead serious."Give up now or die Hinata."

From above in the stands Naruto's fist were clenched tightly around the stadium pole that it would almost break. "Don't listen to him Hinata!" His voice boomed through the entire audience catching Hinata's and Neji's attention. They looked up at him. "Hey you!" He pointed to Neji."You can't decide things about other people! You have no idea what's Hinata's capable of, ya idiot!" He shouted at him." Hinata beat this guys ass!"

Hinata shock wore off as she looked down at her hands and smiled. "I can do this. Naruto-Kun's watching. I can't just give up when the fight's haven't even started."

'Thank you Naruto.' She activated her Byakugan, slipping into her stance, eyeing Neji who turned his attention back to her.

"Still choosing to fight me..." Neji could tell something in her changed. Her eyes has a spark in them that was not present before. More likely because of that idiot in the stalls, he thought. "Hmph." He slid into his gyuken stance." I guess it is destiny than, Hinata-Sama."

The two Hyugas observed each other carefully. They waited in anticipation for the first blow. When neither seemed to act, Neji decided to take the first hit. He bolted to her as his palmed hand drew far back and slammed square into her gut. Her stance sloppy, he noticed. It would be easy to slip in her guard.

A log layed sprawled out on the battle arena. Neji eyes widen in shock. A subsubistion? Just as he was about to whip around to stop Hinata's attack, it was already too late, Hinata palmed outstretched to his chest and rocketed directly into the center of his heart. The force from the blow caused Neji to fly through the air and skidded back hard against the arenas floor.

Hinata firmly landed on her feet. The crowd was shocked. They wasn't expecting that. Naruto, from above the stands, shouted."Yea! Hinata!"

Neji shakingly stood up, wiping the blood from the corners of his lip. "I have to admit that was pretty clever of you Hinata-Sama. I'm impressed."

"However, you won't be getting anymore hits off of me." Neji spat out.

Hinata stood her ground. 'I can do this.' She told herself more than once.

Neji charged at her with great speed. She didn't have time to think before Neji's palm was in the center of her gut. She spat out blood as the impact sent her colliding into the wall. Her body slid down to the floor, crumbling into pieces.

"You see Hinata, destiny does play a huge part in this. You were meant to fail. You were meant to-" Neji's words was cut off by a blond haired boy shouting above the stands. Naruto, Hinata noted. "Get up Hinata! You can do it! Don't listen to this punk right here! He doesn't decide your faith! You do! C'mon Hinata! Get up!" Naruto voice echoced through the entire stadium. He couldn't take seeing this. Hinata being beat up and her cousin Neji letcuring her like he's the one who get's to decide her own faith!

Hinata held onto her left arm as she shakingly rised to her feet, determined to beat Neji."I can't..." She breathily says,"go back on my word..." She stood up high, blood dripping down the corners of her lips onto her shirt. "-because that too is my ninja way." She gazed at Naruto as she said this. His eyes widen in shock but than smiled down at her.

'Time to do this.' Hinata thought to herself. She slipped into a different stance, her guard much improved. Hinata zoomed at Neji, striking her charka-filled palm at him. He dodged the attack but Hinata continued to send more blows at him. She did something he didn't expect. She balled her hand into tight fist and punched him square in the center of his jaw. She unpercut him, sending him flying up into the air. She subsituted above him and kick-booted him across his head.

He was back on his feet pretty quickly, he said."Time to end this. Eight Trigrams: Sixth Four palms!" He sent a fury of palms blazing at the heiress. The Hyuga twisted her body out the way of his attacks, rendering them useless.

"How did she avoid my eight trigrams-" His eyes were widen in disbelief.

"You underestimated me Neji-Nee. I expected no better, however." Hinata stood above him, dared to cock a smile at his confusion. "No more talking. You can't escape." Hinata jolted several palms to his chest while he was distracted. Neji was knocked out, cold.

Complete silence filled the stadium audience. They couldn't believe their eyes. Did the Hyuga heriess just take down the prodigy of the Hyuga clan? No way!

"Oh yeah! Go Hinata! I knew you could do it!" Naruto shouted from the stands. Hinata silenty thanked him and smiled as more praises, claps, and screams of acknowlegment spead across the stadium.

Hinata almost couldn't believe it herself.

* * *

Hey guys i've been working on improving my writing skills. (And fight scenes. They need to be extra descriptive and it's SO hard to do that!) Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your thoughts about the fight scene, grammar and etc...thanks bye.


End file.
